halofandomcom-20200222-history
M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle
Top Story of Mongoose on Bungie.net The M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain VehicleTop Story of Mongoose on Bungie.netTotally new info about Halo 3, Swedish magazine visits Bungie! -- Xbox Forums 10-27-2006, 2:12 PM (abbreviated M274 ULATV), commonly known as the Mongoose, is a United Nations Space Command light ground reconnaissance vehicle. The Mongoose lacks weapons, but can carry two people, one of whom can fire their weapon. Introduction *The M274 Mongoose ULATV is the fastest and most maneuverable ground vehicles in the arsenal of the UNSC Marine Corps, other than the Warthog. It is a highly effective vehicle for reconnaissance, rapid transportation, swift tactical versatility, and for shooting between positions. It's the smaller cousin to the ubiquitous M831 Troop Transport, and is a small ATV with a driver located in the front seat and features a rear platform that can be used to carry one additional passenger. Because it carries no armament of its own, having a passenger is most likely essential if engaging in a combat zone. Due to its smaller size, the Mongoose has become a difficult target for the enemy, instead of the Warthog, whose size is somewhat substantial. It's a common misconception that it is faster than any other vehicle, though the M12 LRV Warthog is actually faster. (This is due to the different camera angle between the two.) *The Mongoose's high speed and light mass and armor makes it unwieldy and difficult to control at high speeds and over unstable terrain, making the ULATV vulnerable to destabilization, crashes, and flips. The driver and passenger are also completely exposed, and the Mongoose's design has extremely little if any vehicular armor, making Mongoose operators extremely vulnerable to fire. Furthermore, the Mongoose does not incorporate any offensive or defensive capabilities, making the Mongoose's sole defensive capability an armed passenger. However, whatever defenses the Mongoose lacks, it compensates for in sheer acceleration. Thus, standard UNSC Marine Corps operating protocol in engagements against Covenant forces place a M41 Rocket Launcher-armed Marine in the passenger position to fire rockets against slow-moving hostile vehicles while the driver uses the Mongoose's superior speed to evade enemy return fire, and also a marine could be wielding a Spartan laser and be deadly accurate. In a last resort, the Mongoose can run over nearby enemies, but this is usually not an effective plan because of the low width and height of the vehicle make it very difficult to get an enemy kill, but if you do get a splatter in a ranked free for all playlist you will unlock the Mongoose Mowdown achievement. *The Mongoose can be transported by the Pelican Dropship or the ''Behemoth''-class Troop Transport (Elephant). *Furthermore, the Mongoose is believed to be analogous to the Covenant Type-32 "Ghost" Rapid Assault Vehicle, though the Ghost has a built-in weaponry system, has a boost ability, is less agile and maneuverable but much more resistant to fire. Operation .]] *The lack of weaponry mounted on the Mongoose makes the presence of an armed passenger often essential in combat zones. Engagements with enemy infantry or vehicles are often inadvisable in the absence of a passenger armed with heavy weaponry; the Mongoose's extreme speed and maneuverability makes it best zoom through enemy lines. The Mongoose's speed and acceleration makes it almost impossible to hijackHalo 3 Beta Vehicle Guide at its full speed of 60 MPH, which is a vital advantage while trying to "splatter" enemies. However, the Mongoose's excessive maneuverability often makes it quite difficult to splatter enemies, and all but a head-on full-velocity impact on a shielded enemy will not splatter the enemy. Going top speed and landing on an enemy will most likely kill them. *The Mongoose's lack of personnel-protective armor, however, makes the driver, and especially the passenger, vulnerable to enemy fire, especially from medium-long range weapons such as the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. Although the Mongoose's maneuverability makes it difficult to destroy with heavy weapons such as the M41 Rocket Launcher, the Mongoose is vulnerable to the Spartan Laser; even the Mongoose's high speeds still make it extremely easy to track with the Spartan Laser since not even the Mongoose goes fast enough to make tracking difficult. The Brute Shot is also very effective, if you hit the Mongoose, it will send it about two of three meters flying the direction you shot at. Furthermore, in close-range engagements against a Mongoose, it is easy to stick or melee the operators. *Despite the Mongoose's acute vulnerabilities, its light mass and small profile give it interesting applications: it is possible to launch the Mongoose safely off of a Man Cannon (albeit with mixed results), and the Mongoose can allow a driver "lowride" in one; to drive by balancing on the back two wheelsMongoose "lowride" videoMongoose "lowride" screenshot. *Unfortunately, this light weight can also be the player's downfall. Explosives as weak as the explosion from some equipment are strong enough to flip it, and when fighting Flood Infection Forms a gunner is required, as apparently the Mongoose isn't heavy enough to "POP" them also the warthog has no effect(the Mongoose will simply drive over the Infection Forms, leading to a bumpy ride that usually flips the player). An example of this is the final run on the level "Halo', there are many Infection Forms and Flood with Brute Shots here, making the final run quite a chore on a Mongoose. Fighting the Mongoose *Probably the best way to destroy a Mongoose is to shoot it with a Rocket Launcher. *A Gravity Hammer is also very effective against the Mongoose with a few well-timed hits. *Players who love challenges can stick the Mongoose with a Plasma or Spike grenade. However, this may backfire as the rider can easily dismount and send the Mongoose hurtling towards the player. *For trigger-happy players, shooting the passengers on the Mongoose is another tactic as the passengers are completely exposed. *If you boost into a Mongoose with a Brute Chopper the Mongoose will be destroyed instantly. Multiplayer *Due to the high-speed nature of the Mongoose, it is a very useful and effective vehicle for objective-based games, such as Capture the Flag or Assault. It is entirely possible in Assault for the attacking team for one player to drive a Mongoose while another player rides as the passenger with the bomb in-hand. It is also possible to use the Mongoose for rapid tactical transportation as well, to relocate players to critical areas, to reach weapon spawns before opposing players, or to prevent enemies from scoring a flag. *However, as aforementioned, the Mongoose is extremely vulnerable. Explosives such as grenades or even the Brute Shot can effortlessly flip over this low-mass vehicle, and the Mongoose is an obvious target for snipers and gunners, and even at close range players can easily disable the Mongoose with a charged Plasma Pistol shot or just use suppressive fire to kill the highly vulnerable operators. *On the Sandtrap map, you can use it to drive through the minefield indefinably around the perimeter. While opponents are usually concentrating on the center of the map, you and a buddy can grab a Sniper Rifle or another power weapon. *Another advantage of the Mongoose is the weapon load out, a smart team can use one Mongoose to disable a Wraith, or Warthog with a Plasma Pistol, while a second or third Mongoose will use grenades against the downed vehicle, or will use some kind of anti-vehicle weapon. But one must not forget that an overcharged Plasma Pistol bolt can and may shortly disable your vehicle too. *The Mongoose is the main vehicle used when a player makes a Forged race map, because of the Mongoose's small size the player can forge small quarters where they couldn't if a Warthog was used. Players can drive a Mongoose through an open Container, therefore making containers great tunnels for Mongoose racetracks. *The Mongoose's only advantage is it's 'speed'. In reality, this vehicle is no faster than the Warthog, the reason why it appears to be faster is because it's smaller and is closer to the ground. It also reaches its top speed much faster than the Warthog, and is among the most maneuverable vehicles in the entire game. *A Mongoose coupled with a passenger carrying a heavy weapon and a Brute Shot can make the tiny vehicle a veritable force on the battlefield. Using the Brute Shot to make the Mongoose fly into enemy territory, the driver and passenger can catch the enemies off guard. With a power weapon, such as a Spartan Laser or a Rocket Launcher, the two could potentially take out any vehicles before they had the chance to get mobile. Offsetting this is the amount of skill required, as the Brute Shot grenades can often be detrimental if used improperly, and the Spartan Laser can be hard to operate in the passenger seat. Despite its speed, it is poor at splattering. One hit from the Mongoose, unlike most other vehicles, does not result in an instant kill. * A good team tactic in CTF gametypes is to place the mongoose on top of where the flag spawns. This is helpful because players may accidentally get into the mongoose instead of grabbing the flag. This is a small distraction that can easily be avoided by the other team by moving the mongoose or by throwing a grenade and send it flying. It will however still cause a delay, letting your teams defenders have a better chance. If no one is there to take advantage this distraction will be nothing more then a free getaway vehicle back to their base. Appearances ''Halo 3'' Campaign *The M274 Mongoose ULATV is a front line reconnaissance and rapid-response vehicle of the UNSC Marine Corps, and thus it is commonly featured in Halo 3's campaign. *''The Storm: Four Mongooses with Rocket Launcher-armed Marines were part of a UNSC counteroffensive against the Covenant occupation of Voi in the Battle of Voi in the Second Battle of Earth. SPARTAN-117 led the initial Mongoose assault on a Covenant-held lake bed which featured two Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery Wraith tanks that were obstructing the UNSC aerial offensive. After the initial Covenant garrison was eliminated, Kilo 23 arrived with another pair of Mongooses as reinforcements. Not only were Mongooses essential in the destruction of the Covenant AA Wraiths, but after a Covenant Scarab walker attacked Voi, the Mongooses led an offensive to weaken the walker's joints with rockets, while using their superior maneuverability to evade enemy fireThe Storm (Level), ''Halo 3. *''The Ark: One of the six Pelican Dropships deployed by the [[UNSC Forward Unto Dawn|UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn]] onto Installation 00 was carrying 2 Mongooses. It crashed under heavy fire, but later its crashed hulk and the Pelican's surviving crew were recovered by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers led by SPARTAN-117. It was manned by Marine(s), and Mongooses played a role in the UNSC vehicular offensive''The Ark (Level), ''Halo 3. *''The Covenant: The UNSC Marine Corps/Covenant Separatists assault on the Citadel's island on Installation 00 involved multiple Mongooses to rapidly transverse large amounts of enemy-held terrain. In the strike on the first Barrier Tower, Kilo 23 deployed both a Mongoose and a Warthog to assist SPARTAN-117 and his allied ODSTs and Marines in the assault on the first tower. After the tower was secured, a second Mongoose was deployed by unknown means to aid SPARTAN-117 in his trip from the tower back to the Hornet LZ on the island's beachhead. Later, after the third Barrier Tower had been secured, the UNSC Marine Corps organized a large vehicular force to press forward towards the Citadel, and thus prevent the Prophet of Truth from activating the Halos. The attack force included a Mongoose with a Rocket Launcher-armed passenger MarineThe Covenant (Level), ''Halo 3. *''Halo: Apparently, the UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn deployed another Mongoose ULATV in Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson's trek from the landed frigate to the rebuilt Installation 04's Control Room. It can be found after SPARTAN-117 reaches the initial Warthog by taking the left snowy path, and instead of venturing right towards the rest of the level, taking the first immediate left turn. A Mongoose is secluded by the cliffs on the left hand side, and can be used to transverse the rest of the level. When you do the jump at the end, however, it turns into a Warthog due to the cinematic either being pre-recorded or simply an overlooked part of the cutscene's scripting. ''Halo 3'' Multiplayer The Mongoose appears naturally on several Halo 3 multiplayer maps, but can be artificially added to any multiplayer map by using Forge. *''Avalanche: Both bases have 2 Mongooses each. The Mongooses on this map have changed color. They are the new '''Snow Mongooses', which are basically repainted to suit the snowy terrain, which it is in and gives it camouflage while parked or driven. On Asymmetric gametypes, defenders do not have Mongooses spawning on their bases as usual. *''Ghost Town: A Mongoose spawns at each team base; one near the broken pipe cave where the attackers spawn, and the other near the large building where the defenders spawn. *High Ground: One Mongoose spawns at the beachhead, and is often useful for charging the base in objective gametypes, or for securing the valuable weaponry between the base and the beach. Two Mongooses spawn at the back of the base, and can be useful in Capture the Flag defense for stopping the opposing team from scoring the flag back at the beach. *Isolation: One Mongoose spawns above each base, for a total of two Mongooses. However, in the cramped confines of ''Isolation, Mongooses are often vulnerable to close-quarters combat and also the Rocket Launcher and Battle Rifle. *''Last Resort: Two Mongooses spawn at the beachhead, and two others spawn at the base. They are useful for seizing the Active Camo tower and also the sniper rifle, which spawns at Camp Froman. Mongooses are useful in CTF and Assault matches to quickly carry the objective, although all Mongooses are acutely vulnerable to the Spartan Laser, especially when it is atop the wind wheel. *Rat's Nest: Two Mongooses spawn at each base, near the Warthogs. They are useful to get around the map fast to complete objective gametypes fast. However, drivers should be wary of incoming Warthog and Ghost vehicles. *Sandtrap: Two Mongooses spawn at each base; one on the sand dunes, and the other within the front compartment of each Elephant. *Standoff: Three Mongooses spawn at each base; one near the Rocket Launcher and Active Camo spawn, one behind the top of the base and the other on the right side of each bases. On this map driving Mongi(Especially in Big Team Battles) are risky because the driver(and the passenger) are both exposed to all kinds of fire and since this map is an open area, with a small radius. ''Standoff has a total of 6 Mongooses; the most of any map. *''Valhalla: Two Mongooses spawn at each base, and are especially useful for charging the weapons in the middle of the map; namely the Spartan Laser and the Machine gun Turret. A fifth Mongoose spawns next to the UNSC communications post at the Machine gun Turret. If the player manages to splatter an enemy player with the Mongoose in a ranked free-for-all Xbox Live playlist in ''Halo 3, the player will earn the Mongoose Mowdown achievement and 5 gamerpoints. Behind the Scenes Involvement in Halo 2 '' prototype of the vehicle.]] '' in Halo 2.]] The Mongoose was originally intended to be put into Halo 2, but was eventually canceledHalo 2: Collectors Edition DVD. The Mongoose prototype did not fulfill Bungie's expectations for Halo 2, and although Bungie attempted to add dual coaxial machine-guns to it or an armed passenger, it remained unbalanced and didn't fit into the gameplay. Bungie at the time could not figure out a way to implement it into the campaign, and had trouble getting the physics for it right, stating that the whole thing had a tendency to flip very easily, and gameplay wise, had no purpose as it couldn't be driven with the flag and became virtually useless. The addition of the passenger seat gave rise to whole new possibilities and lead to its inclusion in the third game. Other Warthog-related vehicles proposed in Halo 2 were also not featured in the final game. Modding Modders have been able to mod the Mongoose into Halo 2mongoose_on_delta_halo.wmv and also certain Halo: Custom Edition maps. In Halo: Custom Edition, often many modders, instead of making the driver weaponless, made the driver drive with one hand and fire a weapon with the other, and stand up and throw grenades as well, which is unique. Red vs. Blue The Mongoose was also featured at the end of the 100th episode of the popular machinima series Red vs. Blue. Sarge called over Simmons and Grif to help him name the new ATV he created from "old Warthog parts we had lying around", which happens to be a Mongoose. This is mainly notable because this episode was shot using Halo 2, where the Mongoose did not appear legitimately. This was done by a silhouette picture put in the background, a common special effect in Machinima. UNSC Remarks “(The M274) is pretty nimble for its size; add to that the fact that it can do ninety plus kilo papa hotel over uneven terrain and you’ve got the ultimate commando hot rod.” “Speed is the only protection this vehicle provides; it is unarmored, noisy, and prone to roll-over. It demands a level of skill from its operator that is impossible to expect from the rank and file during combat conditions. Those not qualified as expert need not apply.” “That thing will go from zero to thirty in three seconds on anything short of snow covered ice.” “The M274 doesn’t have a radio of its own, isn’t equipped with GPS, it doesn’t even have any gauges. The only piece of equipment more primitive is the crate it ships in.” “The first thing everybody does is yank the front cargo cage – if you were to carry anything on it your forward visibility would be obstructed out to about six meters – that and less weight equals more speed… anyway it’s the first thing everybody does.” “It’s a super versatile ATV in the tradition of the Sperry FCMMagLEV and Willys Jeep; without the former’s vulnerable drivetrain or the latter’s innards-rupturing suspension.” “If they’re not gonna give us armor they should at least give us a mounted weapon. And you should be able to tow a trailer with it. And, god forbid, you try to ford bodies of water more than seven feet deep.” “The M274’s range is excellent, and that’s even before you consider that you can double or triple its range that without severely impacting its max load – just a couple of jerrys of slop¹ and a carbon feeler.” “Some fellas piss and moan about the M274’s lack of offensive capability, but it’s not meant to be an AFV! Still; with a brave fella riding pillion you should be able to put out enough discouragement to break contact with all but the most bloodthirsty bravo kilo.” “The (M274) is definitely the most Buddhist land-based motive system in the UNSC’s arsenal… I’ll just let that sit with you for a while.” Trivia *Due to its susceptibility to explosions and even the smallest bumps and obstacles, the Mongoose often flips, rolls, etc. Through a basic knowledge of vehicle movement and some luck, players can earn prestige by being the few who "almost never flip over." *Like other UNSC vehicles, the Mongoose closely resembles the animal of its namesake. "Ears" jut out on each side of the front and "eyes" are in the windshield. Its agility, speed, and small size are also characteristic of the real-life mongoose mammal. Despite the Mongoose being touted as "the fastest UNSC land vehicle", this description, ironically belongs to the M12 LRV Warthog. Despite being 3 times heavier, it is faster overall. *The Mongoose has a yellow instruction sticker on the deployable passengers seat, stating the maximum weight for the driver and passenger. It is interesting to note that the driver can weigh about 500 kilograms, the average weight for an actual Spartan-II soldier. The passenger can also weigh up to 450 kilograms. A Spartan weighs around a half-ton, which translates to around 454.5 kilograms, so carrying around another Spartan-II soldier as a passenger is possible; however it would seriously damage the Mongoose's suspension under hard acceleration or braking and even the smallest bump or drop would render the Mongoose useless. *Fans often refer to multiple Mongooses as mongeese or mongi, although the correct plural word for mongoose is Mongooses. *A Snow camouflaged version of the Mongoose is available in the Legendary Map Pack map Avalanche, which was released on the 15th April 2008 and is known as the "Snow-goose", due to it being snow-camouflaged. *Some early renders showed the Mongoose in many forms: Three wheeled, more heavily armed, or with slightly larger seats. The final version of the Mongoose was chosen before the Beta version of Halo 3 was released, despite its numerous makes and models. *It may be featured in Halo Wars, but as of yet this has not been confirmed. *On the last level of Halo 3 "Halo" it is possible to splatter a Tank Form and kill it. Images Image:1209951486 Mongoose.jpg|A Red Spartan on a Mongoose. Image:1209951508 Mongoose-gravity-hammer.jpg|Two Blue Spartans with Gravity Hammers on a Mongoose. Image:1209951628 Laser and mongoose.jpg|A Red Spartan on a mongoose with a laser in the background. Image:1209951563 A & mc.jpg|Master Chief and Arbiter teamed up and on a Mongoose. Image:1212116910 Halo3 Spartan Blue mongoose.jpg|A Blue Spartan wielding a sniper rifle driving a mongoose. Image:1218569457 Mongoose.jpg|Master Chief and a marine on a mongoose. Image:Mongoosespartans.jpg|A pair of Spartans on a Mongoose. Image:1226164005 CTF.jpg|Two Spartans in a Mongoose in a CTF game. Related Articles *Ghost - The Covenant Separatist and Loyalist equivalent of the Mongoose. *Brute Chopper - The Covenant Loyalist equivalent of the Mongoose. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles it:M274 ULATV "Mongoose"